


I want to break free

by CapturedTheSavioursHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedTheSavioursHeart/pseuds/CapturedTheSavioursHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight takes place on Main Street. Who will win the Mayor or the Queen. Mayor Queen (Regina x Evil Queen) Don't like don't read please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to break free

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and feel free to shout at me in the comments

Regina had faced many things in her life.

Her mothers cold and condescending stare, a constant reminder that she would never be good enough. Daniel’s death- the sudden nature, the way her own heart crushed at the same time as his. She had imagined a future with him, a brighter one where she was free, she had sworn never to make that same mistake again. She had faced countless attempts on her life, that was the price to pay of being an Evil Queen. She had faced other villains, survived curses and memory loss. The loss of Robin, the thief who had well and truly stolen not only her heart but her soul. She missed him, her heart constantly aching for the gentle touch, the encouraging words,the sweet smile.

Today though she would face something much worse. Today she would face herself. She was dreading it. She genuinely wasn’t sure what the outcome would be. She didn’t know what she wanted to happen. There was one thing Regina Mills never backed down from and that was a fight.

The Queen was restless and scared. That did not make for a good combination. Especially not today. She knew today would be the toughest fight of her life. Tougher than trying to find Snow White. Harder than killing her father, the pain, hurt and disappointment etched on his face still broke her heart, or where her heart would have been, had that blasted Mayor not crushed it. Regina was strong, and she had hope on her side now, a surprisingly affective tool, especially when you want to win. The Queen was stronger though.

Regina lacked her usual composure as she strode across to Main Street.

The Queen took a deep breath before turning to face her opponent.

They circled each other, standing their ground, asserting their dominance. Neither of them wanting to make the first move.

It was almost sensual, the way one moved forward, their bodies inching closer before sharply turning away. Their eyes full of passion, confusion, determination.

Their movements echoed each other, it was less of a fight more of a heated dance.

No one knew quite what was going to happen next including the leading ladies, the atmosphere tense, silent, the heavy breathing the only thing to be heard.

It almost seemed like nothing was going to happen, that the two would continue to tease and jab but never quite making a hit,

They drew their hands creating a fireball, a mixture of glee and fear glistening their features. The effect as it happened was underwhelming, both fireballs creating a small inferno before burning out.

Another tactic was needed.

The Queen surprised everyone including herself with what came next. Regina I just want to break free from this life.

Regina wasn’t about to be fooled with emotional pleas, Not again. She made that evident by conjuring her magic, hoping to inflict some damage, she didn’t want to kill her, Not unless it was a last resort. It failed, she kind of expected to it. She wasn’t in control of herself, her magic unpredictable.

They continued their dance, this time their stances more measured, precise, their footwork becoming more precise. Their eyes wary, constantly trying to work out their next move.

The next move was something no one could have predicted.

The space between the mayor and the queen closed until their noses touched. Both nervously opened their eyes, only to see the pure lust, tainted with years of heartbreak and lonliness reflected back at them. Their lips pressed against each other, the touch itself featherlight, the meaning cutting deep. Their tongues explored each other finding warmth. They finally broke away from the kiss, smiles adorining their faces.

Both had experienced true love in their lives. Both had been taken too soon, fallen heroes who died because of their unwavering belief and love for them. It was perhaps fitting that they would find solace in each other. There was no one else who could understand the pain, the anger, resentment and lingering hope that someday things could get better than each other. Love has many forms, it’s for everyone that loves us. The Mayor and The Queen had finally accepted that they could truly love themselves and each other.

Somehow they still lost. Somehow they always do. The Queen clutched her chest in agony. Her heart quite literally ached for the mayors touch, but she didn’t have a heart.

Regina panicked, wondering- not for the first time that night what the hell was going on, it wasn’t until she saw Henry’s sombre expression that she knew her deepest fear was true.

The Queen and Regina Mills were the same person. They could never exist as separate entities. Neither can live while the other survives.

The Queen was dying, Regina was dying.

It was time to break free .

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
